Les filles
by Aelwing
Summary: Elizabeth, Sam et Teyla sont vraiment des femmes fatales !


Les filles 

Auteur : Aelwing

E-mail : (je vous suplie! Envoyez-moi des commentaires, ca m'aide à survivre dans ce monde de brutes !… (lol) même si c'est méchant, je veux absolument savoir ce que vous pensez de mes scriboullis !!!!…)

Résumé : ca commence sous la douche avec Sam et Elizabeth, Teyla s'y rajoute après, et ca part en life…. (je vous rassure tout de suite, ca part en Sam/Jack, Liz/John et Teyla/Ronon, pas en Sam/Liz/Teyla )

Disclaimer : je possède 99.9 des parts de la MGM. Ceci est un des épisodes de la saison 3 d'Atlantis et 10 de SG1. Le tout dernier. Le 0.1 restant, je l'ai offert à ma sœur… En fait, non, rien n'est à moi. Tout est à des américains riches, veinards et plein aux as… Tout mon contraire, moi qui ne suis qu'une pauvre petite française, lycéenne, fan de Stargate SG1 et Atlantis, de 16 ans, qui vient de passer une semaine de cauchemar et qui a désespérément besoin qu'on lui dise ce qu'on pense de sa FF… merci d'avoir supporté mon délire.…

Notes : La fin est nulle, mais je n'arrive jamais à faire de fins… et je voudrais savoir qui à aimé, détesté ou a été indifférent à ma fic. En clair ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit méchant, détestable ou sympa… MERCI !!!

Les filles 

L'expédition Atlantis était clouée sur terre suite a un problème sur le Dedalus et leur venue pour le bilan annuel avec le chef de la sécurité terrienne et chef de la base de Colorado Springs : le général en chef O'Neill. Ils avaient été invitées a venir sur une planète amie pour signer un traité en compagnie de SG-1 et de Jack. Il s'étaient fait surprendre par un groupe de Goa'ulds, les derniers de la galaxie et qui semblaient bien décidés a prendre une revanche. Apres une bataille ou Sam avait sauvé la vie d'Elizabeth, Teyla celle de Daniel et Teal'c celle de Ronon, puis l'inverse, puis idem pour John et Jack, tous étaient revenus en assez bon état. Rien qui nécessite une nuit a l'infirmerie. Apres le rapport au général O'Neill, Sam et Elizabeth étaient allées prendre une douche.

Sam : Alors, ca fait quoi d'affronter un bataillon d'ennemis ?

Elizabeth : Ca fait bizarre, je n'ai pensé qu'a une seule chose…

Sam : Laquelle ?

Elizabeth : C'est personnel…A propos, merci de m'avoir sauvée de ce soldat, j'ai eu peur d'y rester sans avoir dit……

Sam : De rien, c'est une habitude chez moi. Il paraît que j'ai un don pour sauver la vie des gens.

Elizabeth : Oui…

Sam : Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire ? Et a qui ?

Elizabeth : Rien, et a personne.

Sam : Vous este amoureuse !

Elizabeth : pas du tout !!

Sam : Si, je le voit bien, vous este amoureuse !! Qui c'est ??

Elizabeth : Personne ! Vous pouvez bien parler !

Sam : Pourquoi ? Moi je dirait le colonel Sheppard. Je suis quasiment sure que c'est lui.

Elizabeth : Vous voulez bien arrêter ?

Sam : Quand vous m'aurez dit si c'est vrai ou pas ?

Elizabeth : Et vous et le général O'Neill ?

Sam : Quoi ?

Elizabeth : Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Quand il s'est fait toucher…

Sam : C'est son gilet qui a pris la balle.

Elizabeth : Donc, quand son gilet a pris la décharge, vous vous este précipité vers lui. Vous este amoureuse vous aussi !

Sam : Bien, vous avez reconnu que vous l'aimiez.

Elizabeth : Non.

Sam : Vous avez dit vous AUSSI ! Vous este vraiment amoureuse de lui, hein ?

Elizabeth : Vous n'este pas plus doué que moi ! Ca fait combien, neuf, dix ans que vous vous connaissez ? Vous devriez peut être entrer dans le livre des records, je suis sur que vous auriez le prix du record le plus imbécile.

Sam : Vous este infernale. Et très têtue.

Elizabeth : Je ne suis pas la seule. Je dit tout si vous le faite aussi.

Sam : Hors de question !

Elizabeth : Je ne savait pas que les militaires puissent être aussi peureux et stupide.

Sam : Vous n'avez aucune idée des conséquences que ca pourrait avoir !Vous imaginez que si j'ai essayé de tout oublier c'est par sens des règles ? Pas du tout ! Je n'ait jamais été heureuse, jamais ! Vous croyez que ca peut s'arranger d'un coup de baguette magique ? Que ces dix dernières années ont étés simples ? Que j'arrive a supporter ca sans craquer ? la preuve je suis en train de totalement perdre mon sang-froid devant une femme qui a été mon chef et avec qui je n'ai jamais eu d'autres rapports ! Vous croyez que ce c'était si facile a vivre je serait en train de vous raconter toute ma vie !

Elizabeth : Je suis désolée…

Sam : Ca ne change rien. Excusez-moi.

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la salle de bain sans jeter un regard en arrière ou a qui que ce soit. Elizabeth se dépêchât de s'habiller et se lança a sa poursuite. Elle la rattrapa dans un couloir qui menait au labo de sam.

Elizabeth : Je m'excuse Samantha. Je ne voulait pas vous blesser.

Sam : Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais du vous parler comme ca. Je me suis énervée.

Elizabeth : Ce n'est rien. Notre sujet de discussion était sujet a disputes. Maintenant que ce malentendu est réglé, je vais retourner taper mon rapport.

Sam : Vous pouvez toujours le faire dans mon bureau, il y a trois postes, vous pouvez en prendre un.

Elizabeth : Je ne voudrait pas vous déranger.

Sam : Si je vous le propose, c'est que ca ne me dérange pas. Et puis c'est toujours agréable d'avoir de la compagnie.

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau de Sam et se mirent a taper leurs rapports. Au bout de dix minutes, Sam dit brusquement :

Sam : Vous aviez raison tout de même. Je l'aime depuis dix ans. C'est bête, hein ??

Elizabeth : Je ne pense pas. L'amour ne se commande pas. Vous aussi vous aviez raison. Je suis complètement folle de ce type et il ne le remarque même pas.

Sam : on est vraiment pathétiques.

Elizabeth : Oui…ca vous dirait qu'on arrêt de se vouvoyez. J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre de me pas tutoyer les gens.

Sam : Sans problèmes, moi aussi j'ai toujours trouvé ca bizarre, mais l'armée m'a fait perdre cette habitude. C'est dommage.

Elizabeth : On change tous un jours.

Elles éclatèrent de rire toute les deux, bien que ca n'ait rien de drôle. Daniel entra a ce moment-la :

Daniel : Sam…Je dérange peut-être ?

Sam : Pas du tout daniel. Que ce passe-t-il ?

Daniel : Voilà, j'ai eu l'idée de vous inviter vous, Jack et Teal'c ce soir, je voulait savoir si vous viendriez ?

Sam : Je peut emmener du monde ?

Daniel : Euh…Oui, ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes…Pourquoi ?

Sam : Vous verrez bien. Préparez cinq places en plus. J'ai une idée qui devrait te plaire…Et si ca ne te dérange pas, je voudrais faire ca chez moi. On est toujours chez toi ou le général.

Daniel : Bien…Depuis quand vous me tutoyez ?

Elizabeth : Depuis que les gens changent.

Et les voilà toutes les deux reparties dans un fou rire. Toujours sans qu'il y ait de raison a cela.

Daniel : Et bien…A ce soir Sam…Bonne journée a toute les deux…

Sam : Bonne journée Daniel…

Les filles étaient pliées en deux de rire. Daniel se dirigeas vers le mess ou il devait retrouver Jack et Teal'c, qu'il finit effectivement par retrouver. Ils engagèrent la discussion, et après que Daniel les eut invité (chez Sam), et qu'ils eurent accepté, il leur parla de Sam.

Daniel : J'ai aussi dit à Sam. C'est la qu'elle a proposé qu'on fasse ca chez elle…Avec cinq autres personnes…

Jack : Elle veut nous présenter sa famille ?

Teal'c : Le colonel n'as plus que son frère O'Neill. Cela ne fait pas cinq personnes.

Daniel : Je crois que c'était un blague Teal'c. en perlant de Sam, elle a un comportement bizarre. Quand je suis allé la voir tout a l'heure, elle était quasiment pliée de rire sur son ordinateur.

Jack : Elle nous aurait pas bu une boisson euphorisante pour rire toute seule ?

Daniel :Elle n'était pas seule, Elizabeth aussi était en train de se marrer.

Teal'c ?????(Soulève un sourcil)…

Jack : De rire Teal'c, de rire…vous este sur Daniel ?

Daniel : Oui, elle m'as même tutoyé, c'est pas dans ses habitudes…

Jack : effectivement…

A cet instant, Sam, Elizabeth et Teyla entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers une table libre sans adresser un regard au reste de la salle. Elles discutaient avec animation et encore une fois, elle se payèrent un fou rire. Daniel, Jack et Teal'c ne disaient mot. C'était très bizarre de voir Sam en train de rire a gorge déployée. Ce fut de la table voisine que vinrent les paroles qui mirent des mots sur leur étonnement :

XXX : C'est bien la première fois que je vois ca !!!!

Ils se retournèrent et virent le colonel Sheppard, MacKay et Ronon qui regardaient le groupe de trois femme d'un air ahurît, le même que celui de Daniel, Jack et Teal'c. John pris la parole :

John : C'est vrai que c'est bien la première fois que je vois Elizabeth et Teyla rire comme ca. Ou rire tout court.

Rodney : Elles ne sont pas les seules, vous avez vu ?…Le colonel Carter aussi…

Ronon : C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas habituel de voir cela…

Pendant ce temps, a la table des fille, elles se préparaient une soirée mouvementée.

Sam : Je pense avoir les robes qu'il vous faut. Pour le reste, je connaît un coin très sympas.

Teyla : Il ne reste plus qu'a trouver un moyen d'amener les garçons chez Sam.

Elizabeth :Je pense que si on leur dit que Teyla et moi avons besoin d'aide pour faire quelques travaux dans l'appartement que nous prête l'armée, ils viendrons.

Sam : Ca risque de ne pas marcher avec Rodney.

Teyla : On n'a qu'a lui sous-entendre que tu dois passer nous voir ce soir, ils viendras forcément.

Elizabeth : Bonne idée, je m'en occupe.

Sam : Mais hors de porté de Jack, Daniel et Teal'c, sinon Daniel va en faire une jaunisse…Vous imaginez Space monkey en jaune ?

Elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire. Les deux tables de mecs avaient toujours la même tête ébahie. Quand enfin elles les remarquèrent, leur fou rire redoubla. Elle se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les deux tables de garçons. En s'adressant aux deux tables, elles leurs dirent :

Elizabeth : Vous devriez vous voir !

Teyla : Vous avez des têtes a faire peur.

Sam : Vous devriez sortir plus souvent.

Elizabeth : Vous vous rendriez compte que même nous, nous sommes des êtres humains.

Sam : Et qu'il est tout a fait normal qu'on se paye un fou rire.

Teyla : Et qu'on se fasse des amies.

Elizabeth : Ca vous éviterait de vous payer la honte de votre vie.

Sam : Même vous mon général, vous étiez comique.

Teyla : Ca ne change pas beaucoup, non ?

Elizabeth : Non, il sort toujours des blagues. Pas toujours drôles.

Sam : Mais toujours marantes.

Teyla : Bonne journée.

Elizabeth : A plus tard.

Sam : A ce soir les gas.

Sur ce, les filles quittèrent le mess laissant des garçons muets de surprise derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent a travers les tables et partirent eux aussi, en évitant de faire allusion a la discussion (où ils n'avaient rien dit) qu'ils avaient eu avec les filles.

Elizabeth et Teyla arrivèrent sans problèmes a convaincre les garçons de les accompagner chez 'elles'. Elles se retrouvèrent chez Sam sans problèmes (Sam les a emmener faire du repérage d'adresse avant d'y aller). Les trois garçons croyant qu'ils allaient dans un appartement s'inquiétèrent.

Rodney : On n'est pas sensé aller a votre appartement ?

Teyla : Pas vraiment.

John : Pardon ??

Elizabeth : Vous ne seriez jamais venu si on vous l'avait dit.

Les filles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison. Les garçons n'avaient pas bougé.

Ronon : On devrait peut-être les suivre, non ?

John : Je ne voit pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre.

Ils les rattrapèrent au moment ou Teyla sonnait a la porte. Dans la maison, Sam se levas d'un bon.

Sam : J'y vais. Daniel, j'espère que vous avez bien fait ce que j'ai dit, sinon, on vous dévalise.

Daniel : Qui ca ?…Elle ne m'as même pas écouté. J'espère que ce ne sont pas des dingues…

Au même moment, Sam ouvrait la porte.

Sam : Bonsoir a tous. Comment-allez-vous ?

Elizabeth : très bien

Teyla : Tu les as ?

Sam : Bien sur ! Les garçons, allez au salon, il y a déjà du monde.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers le salon de Sam ou ils retrouvèrent stupéfaits Jack Daniel et Teal'c. les six hommes étaient interloqués.

Jack & John : Quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ?

Daniel : A l'évidence Sam a invité l'équipe de John pour cette soirée.

Ronon : Je trouve étrange que si nous ayons étés invités nous ne soyons pas prévenus.

Teal'c : En effet.

Sur ces mots les filles revinrent. Elles était toutes superbes dans leurs robes moulantes. Sam portait une robe noire avec un voile scintillant qui tombait de manière asymétrique a la hauteur du genoux, avec de longues manches noires transparentes évasées sur le bas. Ses cheveux quasiment mi-long étaient détaches. Elizabeth portait une robe rouge vif a fines bretelles qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds et s'évasait élégamment comme une robe de flamenco. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en chignon banane par une pique a cheveu en argent qui décrivait des arabesques sur ses cheveux. Teyla portait une robe bleu clair, droite jusqu'au sol et fendue des deux cotes jusqu'aux genoux avec des manches a mi-bras qui moulaient ses bras fins. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par deux peignes en nacre incrustée de saphirs, cadeau de sa mère. Les garçons étaient estomaqués, ils ne disaient plus rien devant les trois femmes qui leur faisaient face. Sam pris la parole la première :

Sam : On a décidé de fêter plusieurs évènements ce soir. Le dixième anniversaire de la mise en route du programme porte des étoiles, le retour de l'équipe d'Atlantis, et notre anniversaire a Teyla et a moi.

Elizabeth : On s'est dit que ce serait une bonne occasion pour sortir un peu.

Teyla : Et me faire découvrir votre monde.

Elizabeth : Comme on a eu peur que vous refusiez de sortir, on s'est dit qu'il faudrait vous donner un petit coup de main.

Sam : Ca vous dit ?

Rodney : Votre anniversaire tombe le même jour ?

Teyla : Oui.

Elizabeth : Alors, vous venez ?

Tous ensembles :

Ronon & Teal'c : Avec plaisir docteur Weir.

Rodney : Bien sur !

Daniel : Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter.

Jack : Bien sur !

John : On ne peut pas refuser !

Sam : Tan mieux !J'ai réservé dans un petit bistrot sympa qui fait karaoké. Il a aussi une super piste de danse. On vas bien s'amuser.

Daniel : Si j'avais su, j'aurais invité Sarah…

Teyla : Heureusement qu'on pense a tout dans ce cas.

Jack : Pardon ?

Elizabeth : Sam a pensé que ce serait plus sympas si les amoureux passaient la soirée ensemble.

Sam : Cassie et Sarah doivent nous attendre, on ferait bien d'y aller.

Jack : Comme d'habitude Carter a pensé a tout.

Elizabeth : J'ai une idée qui vas peut-être ne pas plaire a tout le monde, mais la soirée se passerait mieux si on arrêtez de se vouvoyer pour ce soir. Ca risque de paraître bizarre en plus.

Teyla : Je suis d'accord, et puis c'est plus sympathique que les grades militaires.

Sam : Le trio féminin est unanime la-dessus.

Daniel : Vous…

Sam : Tu !

Daniel : Tu nous vouvoie tous depuis dix ans, et tu change tout sur un coup de tête ?

Sam : Non, je redevient moi. J'ai toujours détesté vouvoyer les gens, Elizabeth aussi. On est toujours plus libre sans des contraintes comme celles–là. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ca change après tout ?

John : Rien. Belles dames, si vous voulez bien nous montrer le chemin, j'ai hâte d'être a ce 'petit bistrot' dont vous nous avez parlé.

Ils partirent donc pour le 'bistrot' de Sam, qui ce révélas être un restaurant des plus sympathiques. Apres les présentations d'usage, la discussion démarra et trois heures plus tard, ils étaient encore en train de discuter et de rire, en véritables amis qu'ils étaient devenus. La discussion tourna sur les missions, les pires et les meilleures. Sarah intervint sur ce sujet avec une phrase qui déclencha certaines révélations.

Sarah : Celle que j'ai détesté, ces celle ou Daniel a du se retrouver au conseil des grands maîtres. J'ai failli le tuer… celle qui me procure le plus de joie, c'est celle ou j'ai du entrer dans ses rêves. C'est là que j'ai enfin été débarrassé de lui. C'était horrible. C'était moi, et je ne pouvait rien faire. Ces goa'ulds sont de monstres.

Sam : Au risque de te décevoir, je n'ai pas aimé cette mission. J'y ai fait une terrible erreur, qui a bien failli devenir catastrophique.

Jack : Pete s'en est pourtant tiré sans problèmes.

Sam : Je ne parlait pas des blessures de Pete, mais du fait que je lui ai tout raconté au sujet de la base et de ma vie.

Cassie : Ca c'est sur ! un beau-père pareil, non merci ! Il est bien gentil, mais il est vraiment trop parfait. Encore heureux que j'y ai échappé !

Rodney : Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ?

Cassie : Bah… Je parle du fait que Sam ai rompu avec Pete bien sur ! De quoi voulez vous que je parle ?!!

Sam : De bien des choses Cassie, ils n'étaient pas au courrant, ils viennent de Pégase. Je te remercie d'avoir mit des pied dans le plat, ca m'évite d'avoir a le faire.

Teyla : Bon,…Si on dansait, c'est une coutume dans ce genre de lieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Teal'c : En effet, mais vous devriez le dire au terriens de cette table, je suis sur qu'ils se feraient un plaisir de vous apprendre.

Cassie : Oncle Teal'c ! Tu sait danser, je t'ai appris l'été dernier, alors ne te défile pas. Tu vas danser. Moi j'apprend ca a notre extraterrestre de Ronon, sinon, comment il ferait pour inviter Teyla, j'vous l'demande ?

Sans attendre, elle le traînas sur la piste de danse et lui appris a danser. Apres deux chansons, Daniel invita Sarah. Teal'c rejoignit cassie pour danser il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour un extraterrestre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack, après avoir avalé d'un coup son verre de vin, se lançât.

Jack : C'est sûrement présomptueux et idiot de ma part, en plus d'être contraire a la loi 842c, mais accepteriez vous d'accorder une danse a votre vieux général colonel Carter ?

Sam : Avec plaisir, mais a une condition, arrêtez de m'appeler Carter. Je m'appelle Sam.

Jack : Bien sur demoiselle.

Ils partirent donc danser sur un tango. Ils étaient très bien assortis, et bien en rythme. Ils dansaient en se dévorant des yeux. A la table, il ne restait que Teyla, Elizabeth, Rodney et John. Elizabeth dit d'un air mélancolique :

Elizabeth : Ca fait dix ans qu'ils s'aiment et c'est la première fois qu'ils dansent ensemble, qu'ils sont dans le bras l'un de l'autre…Ils ont un espoir au moins maintenant…Pas comme moi.

Teyla : Il ne faut jamais désespérer Elizabeth, je suis sur que ta situation vas s'arranger, ne désespère pas. Cela ne fait que deux ans pour toi

Elizabeth : Bientôt trois Teyla, bientôt trois… A quoi me sert d'attendre si il ne vient pas ? A rien. Même le fait de revoir ma planète ne m'as rien fait comparé a ca……Rodney, John, je suis désolée de vous importuner avec mes histoire. Je vais les rejoindre, danser m'as toujours vidé l'esprit.

Elle rejoignit les danseurs sur la piste en étant la cible de nombreux regards masculins, ce qu'apprécias modérément John.

John : Teyla, vous savez de qui elle parlait ?

Rodney : Bien sur ! Vous este incroyable John, ca fait quasiment trois ans que vous la connaissez et vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Même Samantha a tout de suite compris. Vous devriez faire attention a ce que vous aller faire, ca peut faire des dégâts…. Bon, je rentre chez 'moi', j'ai encore des expériences a faire, et des traductions de la banque de données des anciens d'Atlantis.

Rodney quitta la table et partit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil a Sam qui dansait a présent un slow avec Jack.

John : Vous avez compris ce qu'il sous-entendait ?

Teyla : Il vous disait d'aller inviter Elizabeth a danser avant qu'elle déprime trop.

John : Pourquoi ca ?

Teyla : Parce que vous l'aimez et que vous pouvez la consoler de sa peine. Ne tardez pas trop.

Sur ces mots, elle aussi partit a danser. John passa dix minutes a réfléchir en regardant Elizabeth danser sans se préoccuper du monde autour d'elle. Il la trouvait encore plus belle que d'habitude, mais moins heureuse que sur Atlantis. Elle avait l'air de ne pas se trouver a sa place depuis qu'ils étaient rentré d'Atlantis, tout comme lui. Il se dirigea finalement vers elle en prenant la décision de lui avouer ce qui le rongeait depuis deux longes années, depuis qu'elle lui était apparu, alors qu'il était sur se satané fauteuil des anciens et qu'il avait cru qu'elle était une fée. Avant même qu'il apprenne qui elle était, et ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle allait faire… Et comment elle allait changer sa vie. Elle l'avait emmener dans une autre galaxie, et surtout elle lui avait fait découvrir un sentiment merveilleux ainsi que les souffrances que ce sentiment pouvait lui occasionner. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressentie quand Kolya lui avait dit qu'il l'avait tuée. Pendant qu'il pensait a tout cela, il était arrivé a coté d'elle. Il lui dit sans attendre, tellement il avait peur qu'elle refuse :

John : Vous, Tu m'accorde cette danse Elizabeth s'il te plait ?

Elizabeth fit un grand sourire et lui répondit oui dans le dixième de seconde qui suivit. Les slow avaient continues. La musique était maintenant If You Want Me To de Ginny Owens ( je vous conseille d'aller voir le montage vidéo du même titre, il est super : pour touts les fans du couple John/Elizabeth, c'est culte !!! ). Ils dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se dévorant du regard. John pris le premier la parole.

John : je voulait te dire… c'est pas très simple…

Elizabeth : Je peut tout entendre, j'ai l'habitudes des confessions et des secrets.

John : Tu te rappelle la tempête sur Atlantis ?

Elizabeth : Oui, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier, Kolya, les Genai…Tu nous a sauvées ce jour là.

John : Tu n'as sûrement pas oublié que Kolya m'avait dit qu'il t'avait tuée… J'ai bien cru que j'allait devenir fou.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

John : Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose que je ferait, c'était de tuer ce salopard. Je le lui ait dit d'ailleurs. Sur le coup, je n'ait pas pensé a autre chose. Je me suis dirigé vers la salle de contrôle ou vous étiez. Ce n'est que quand je suis passé devant la salle du générateur a naquadda que je me suis souvenu du reste, de la tempête, des stations keroniques et de Rodney…Je ne voulait absolument pas faire autre chose que tuer ce type, mais je me suis souvenu d'une chose : on était venus, surtout tu était venue pour la cité. Tu avait tout abandonné et tu était morte pour elle. Je me suis dit que je devait faire quelque chose, que tu ne soit pas morte en vain. La suite tu la connaît, a un détail près : je n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque je t'aie entendue parles dans cette radio. J'ai failli te dire une chose. J'aurait du le faire d'ailleurs, et depuis longtemps. J'ai voulu te dire que je te trouve magnifique, très intelligente, parfaite, et que depuis que je t'ai vue la première fois que je t'ai vue, sur ce fauteuil en antarctique où j'ai cru que tu était une fée, je t'aime…

Elizabeth :John…

John : Je ne m'attend pas a ce que tu éprouve ce genre de sentiments pour moi, mais…

Elizabeth : Chut…

Elle le fit taire en posant sa main sur ses lèvres, puis l'embrassa doucement pendant ce qui leur parut une éternité, et qui ne durât que quelques secondes. Elizabeth s'éloignas de quelques centimètres de lui et lui murmuras :

Elizabeth : Tu n'est pas le seul a avoir eu peur durant ces deux ans. Moi aussi j'ai tremblé pour toi a chaque fois que tu passait la porte. Moi aussi je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Et moi, je n'arrive plus a voir ma vie sans toi. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule a vivre ca.

John : Tu est sérieuse ?

Elizabeth : J'ai l'air de plaisanter quand ce que j'attend depuis deux ans se réalise enfin ? Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de t'aimer John, et je n'ait pas envie d'arrêter.

John, qui l'avait entraînée dans un coin a l'abris des regards pour lui faire sa déclaration la serra de toute ses forces et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, John lui demandât :

John : Il n'y a pas un article du règlement qui interdit toute relation entre les chefs d'expédition a caractère militaire ?

Elizabeth : Qui a dit que les règlements terriens s'appliquaient sur d'autres planètes ? Encore plus s'il s'agit d'une autre galaxie.

John : et là, on est sur terre, non ?

Elizabeth : On n'as qu'a attendre d'être sur Atlantis pour leur dire. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas au courrant, ils ne peuvent rien nous dire.

John : C'es sûrement la plus belle phrase que j'ai entendue de ma vie… Je t'aime tellement…

Elizabeth : Moi aussi… Je croit qu'on est pas les seuls a s'être avoués nos sentiments… Regarde Sam !

En effet, Sam et Jack étaient en train de s'embrasses passionnément sur la piste de danse, sans se soucier des sifflets des personnes autour d'eux.

La vie s'ouvrait devant les deux nouveaux couples d'amoureux, pleine de promesses, de sourire, d'amour et d'aventures… une vraie vie, enfin pleine et avec un sens : l'amour de leur vies…

_**FIN**_

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez please !!!! SVP ! Per piacere ! Per favor ! Arigatô !

MERCI

L'auteur décline toute responsabilité pour toutes les manifestations de dépit pouvant être engendrées par la fin de cette fic. Je suis anti-douée pour les fin… Mais si vous voulez râler, c'est ici : 


End file.
